


Cocksucker

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: Deadwood
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: The only thing worse than a cocksucker was a man who could be so lucky.





	Cocksucker

The rage was a constant raging boil, both just under his skin and deep inside him. He had a _wife_. And child. There wasn’t an honor or obligation Seth hadn’t bowed to when he wanted to kneel and bury his dick deep inside his foe or stranger, depending on his mood.

It was right there in Hickok’s name. His cock. His presence had been a salve on the rage in a way Sol couldn’t quite comfort. He’d never stoop to involve his partner in this. Everything must be kept away, kept in secret. He’d kissed the man, felt the man’s breath on his skin. It had been on the half-built store. Hickok had turned to him, Seth blocked the view. He’d barely had time to shift the belt, undo his trousers enough to pull his dick out of his long johns and he was ejaculating. It had been so long. The pleasure of it had been a flash in the night, gone before his body adjusted. 

Hickok had the stamina at least to stroke his dick. It was long enough to back up his reputation. Seth saw himself spreading his ass cheeks for this man, letting himself be mounted like a mare in heat and tremble twice as much. Hickok produced a handkerchief and finished his business inside, wiping up the remains of Seth’s eagerness at the same time. “Soon, Montana,” Hickok promised. “But we must be discreet.”

He was truly a man after Seth’s heart. Hickok had to look down and quirk his lips for Seth to realize he was still exposed to the elements and on display to anyone in the hills behind. He was too sensitive as he put himself away. The calm lasted for hours. 

Seth was nothing but discreet. The hardware store kept most of his attention and Hickok was busy at the table. He barely moved but to mock the cocksucker sitting across from him. His face needed punching to match the two sagging eyes. Seth closed his eyes and clenched his fist. So many people need punching. It was his burden to bear. 

Sol’s hand was on his arm. From the grip, it might have been for a while. Seth had been holding a pickax. “We’re closing for the night,” he said. “Are you going to get a drink?”

Cocksucker. Sucking cock. Seth ran his fingers through his moustache. He stepped into the saloon and leaned against the wall. Hickok pushed his whole pot in the middle of the table. Seth disappeared back into the shadows of the alley. A wet blanket lay over the hot rage that had ruled Seth since his bible-thumping grandpapa had found Seth in the stables with one of the transit employee, his hand down the stable boy’s pants. 

When Seth died and went to hell, he would already know what hellfire felt like. He hadn’t been able to sit down for a week and though his grandpapa hadn’t said a word to Seth’s mother, he also hadn’t looked Seth in the eye until the day he died. 

But even the whipping and the shunning and the constant fear that his grandpapa wouldn’t take the truth to his grave hadn’t stopped the want. Cocksucker. It was an insult, no worse than chink. Cocksucker. Hickok jangled when he walked down the dark side of the path. “Not here,” the man said.

It was dark and quiet. The rage that had been calmed just looking at Hickok playing poker surged again. He wanted to grab Hickok by the leather coat, throw him against the wall and be a cocksucker. He’d lived his adult life furious at not getting what he wanted. “Where?” he demanded.

Hickok touched Seth’s cheek. Seth melted into it. His hands fumbled at his belt, trying to get his cock out again before it cheated him again, but Hickok’s other hand gathered Seth’s fumbling fingers in a tight enough grip that Seth had to clench down as hard as he could not to let it go immediately. He controlled himself, though. He always did.

A key was pressed into his hand. “The idiot hotelier believes he knows all, but he hasn’t taken stock of the extra keys since I’ve been a guest. Come by in the night, when no one sees you.”

And then Hickok was gone, his cock unsucked. The only thing worse than a cocksucker was a man who could be so lucky. 

The wait was intolerable, but there was a general time well after midnight that the body of the camp believed enough was enough and went to their beds. Those making noise were cursed at until the camp was silent but for the snores.

The hotel desk was unmanned, or at least the man who manned it was dead asleep on the floor. Seth had snuck into more active dens of inequity in pursuit of the law, but this was the only time he’d gone in for his dick. Cocksucker. The idea, as always, repulsed him a fraction of how much it attracted him. 

The key slid in the lock without protest. Again, Seth could be so lucky. It was seven dollars for anal. He wondered if Hickok had change for a ten. He was so relaxed he would let Hickok keep the change. 

He stepped into the room and pulled off his hat, not looking up. 

“Lock the door, Montana. Do you have to be told to do everything?” Hickok asked from the bed.

Seth held the words back. Hickok didn’t need to hear how lovely that would be. If he was told there would be no confusion. He looked up. Hickok was naked in the bed, wearing nothing but his hat and boots. Seth had interrupted more than his fair share of men in flagrante delicto and they had all looked ridiculous with their dicks saluting, but Hickok was a sight to behold. If he hadn’t had a bath in the time it took for the camp to go to sleep he’d had a good sponging off. He could see the whore doing it for a couple dollars and envied their duties.

“Come here, Montana,” Hickok said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. He spread his knees and Seth gratefully sunk down to his knees to take up the offered space. Hickok lifted his chin. “I know your mouth’s been used but tell me the truth. Is your ass a cherry?”

Seth nodded, his chin still in Hickok’s hand. It was hard enough to suck a cock discretely when a rub and a tug barely slipped by. Giving his ass to someone would have been near impossible.

“Would you like me to relieve you of that burden?”

It hadn’t been a burden at all. Seth had never met a man worthy of his ass before. That had all changed. “I want you to do it.”

“This bed squeaks like a stomped on rat and the walls are no thicker than the plaster designating the room. You’re going to have to be quiet and still.”

“Then fuck me against the wall and give me some leather to bite. If you’re going to fuck me, you’re going to fuck me right.” They’d jumped over cocksucking, though that time would come. His room on the second floor would be finished in a few days. Then space wouldn’t be such a premium. 

“I like how you think, Montana. Let me see this ass of yours.”

Again, Seth could take off the bare minimum to get a good ass fucking, but he wanted to be as naked as Hickok was. Fair was fair. He shrugged off his jacket, unbuttoned his vest, and the rest was a bit of a blur until he was naked and bootless against the wall. There hadn’t been time to pull them back on.

“Don’t worry. A whore gave me the grease I need. It shouldn’t hurt past the initial entry,” Hickok advised.

“I truly do not care,” Seth said, only lying a little. He felt a finger tickle him where he had never touched before. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you.” Hickok’s hands were around Seth’s waist. Their bodies lined up in a way that was natural. The head of Hickok’s cock felt like the largest object in the world as he pushed deeper and deeper.

So this was getting fucked. It didn’t make sense that the action would be anything more than a financial transaction when Hickok hit the spot and everything made sense. Just as Hickok nailed he put his hand over Seth’s mouth so the sound Seth was muffled in Hickok’s hand. His cock. His cock was driving Seth further and further into himself. 

He was man enough to admit he was wrong and he was very wrong when it came to what sex was. It didn’t just scratch the itch, it bloomed inside of him. “You like that?” Hickok asked.

Seth didn’t want to talk. He hung his head, deep inside the feeling. The grip on his hips tightened. Hickok fucked him like a two-dollar whore and Seth should have given him change back at that price. What was good became great. And what was great tightened everything up. “You going to come for me, boy?” Hickok whispered.

Seth came so hard for a moment he thought he was just pissing against the wall. But then the waves came, each softer than the last and as quick as the moment usually came, it lingered a while for Seth. He felt Hickok pull out of him and everything shifted slightly to close up, and then Hickok was there with a cloth, scrubbing not so gently around his ass and balls. “Get dressed,” Hickok said, when Seth still wanted things whispered in his ear. “If you can, now would be the time to get back to the street via the balcony.”

Seth didn’t move from the wall for a second. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. He was tired and his limbs felt loose in the best of ways. He wanted to stumble to that narrow bed, tuck his body alongside Bill’s and go to sleep on the same pillow.

Instead he started pulling on his long johns. “When will I see you next?” Seth asked, the verb tasting wrong in his mouth.

“I’ll be around.”

Seth needed more than that. He finished dressing and turned around. “Please.” The word had to be yanked out of him like a strong, healthy tooth.

Hickok sighed. “I have a wife. So do you.”

The rage that should have been satiated raised back up almost immediately. Seemed the only thing that worked was an awkward rub. “And what business is that in this moment?”

Hickok touched Seth’s cheek again. “Buy a large enough wedding bed so that you do not have to intertwine.”

Seth’s cheeks reddened. Hickok had read his mind. “You’re a cocksucker.”

“I know,” Hickok told him. He opened the door to the balcony. 

“Please,” Seth tried again. This time it didn’t hurt so much. The tooth was rotten and needed getting out. 

Hickok’s voice softened. “You know I’ll be around. I’ll see you when I see you.”

Seth nodded. That had to be enough. For now.


End file.
